Fighters from the future
by Selena Lupus
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna go back in time to save the Marauders era from going wrong...
1. Chapter 1

"We accept." Hermione answered for them all.

"Very well," Minerva replied with a nod. "Return here at midnight." She did not need to say anymore. She knew Hermione would go tell Harry the mission once they left. She knew there would be no tears, just a simple 'Good Luck' that went with every Witch or Wizard sent out on a difficult task.

* * *

**1976 (28 years prior)**

The four Marauders were running down the corridors to get to the Great Hall. Dinner was ready and, as usual, they were late.

"Wonder what this about?" The shaggy black haired one said as he winked at a passing 4th year.

"I heard that Dumbledore wants to talk to us about something very important," The messy black haired one to his right answered. "Dumbledore said to come to dinner early." His vision got distracted as a blur of red hair rushed before him.

"Hey Evans!" The girl stopped for just a moment then proceeded to the Gryffindor Table, ignoring her caller. The man sighed and sat down with the rest of his friends. A boy with sandy blonde hair looked up and stared at his depressed friend. James was always trying to talk to Lily. He felt sorry for his dear friend as he knew that James really did love her.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Remus beat him to it. "He wants to say that as long as he gets to eat quickly, he won't mind the long boring Dumbledore speech." cut in Remus. Sirius's jaw dropped. That was going to be his exact wording!

The student's attention was called as Dumbledore stepped up to the golden podium in his violet robes.

"Good evening," he started," I know you are all very curious as to why you are here early. You see, two days ago, I had a peculiar encounter with a very strange woman. She was apparently from the future, where time travel is much more advanced, and was sent to prepare me. In fact this woman was our very own Professor McGonagall in 28 years time. As you all know, the Dark Lord Voldemort," Many shuddered at the name, "is on the rise. The Future Professor told me that a full blown war between the Light and Dark is occurring in her time. She warned me of a plan Voldemort conceived involving time travel, specifically to this era. She would not indulge any more information, except that she believes it would be best if the school was guarded by people of her own time because of our lack of knowledge and experience in this situation. She informed me she would be sending her three best and brightest soldiers. Yes, soldiers." Albus looked pained when he finished. He was shocked at how long this battle would last. By the end of the speech, every mouth in the great hall was on the floor. Soldiers from the future were coming to Hogwarts to protect them?! Every mind was trying to picture what they looked like. Old Witches and Wizards with decades of experience. How wrong they were.

Albus continued, "They will be arriving here shortly and I wanted to prepare you all before they came." The minute he finished, the ceiling started swirling into one spot. It grew larger and larger, as if it was forming a black hole. A flash of light burst through the Great Hall and everyone shielded their eyes quickly. When they turned back, they saw Professor McGonagall, or at least, an older one then they know, gently glide down from the ceiling and walking up to the Headmaster. Mouths dropped once more. Students would look between 'young' McGonagall, and 'old' McGonagall. Silence continued to fill the room as everyone tried to process this new miracle.

"Minerva, I did not know you would be coming as well." Albus said stepping towards the aged teacher.

"I will not stay long, only to introduce you to Hogwart's new Guardians." Her voice was almost exactly the same as they were used too, only some noticed the aged wisdom it contained. "I should probably mention," She continued, "and warn you about who I have sent. These are my three top warriors. They can out duel, both magically and physically, any opponent they come up against." She looked toward the rest of us, her voice ringing out through the silent Hall. "Do not cross them. I warn you now, each has different temper, and I have seen them all. By the time they would be done with you, I guarantee, you would be begging for Voldemort himself. There is a great chance that when you first lay eyes on them, you will disregard everything I say, but believe me," she turned, staring directly at Albus once again, "it will only take one mistake to change your mind." Albus's eyes twinkled even brighter.

"Well, we must not keep the students waiting any longer," he said. "Let them come." Minerva turned her back towards Dumbledore and stared at the ceiling's gaping black hole. She lifted her wand and sent red sparks through the darkness, allowing them to be swallowed. The trench started pulsating and all of a sudden a figure dropped down.

She had short, layered albino white hair and her grey eyes had a vacant look that you would find on a blind person. This girl had small, jean shorts with a blood red, spaghetti strap top. There were two things about the girl that made everyone gasp and eyes get even wider. The first was the girl's age. She looked no more than 19 years old; probably even younger than that. Their version of the Guardians completely shattered at the sight of this blonde teenager. At first glance, they couldn't understand how this woman was supposed to protect them, and then they saw her body. What showed of her right leg had blotches of darkened red and black, obviously from magical fire, otherwise it could have been healed. Her left leg had 5 deep gashes down it. The scars looked about 3-4 years old. Her shirt had ridden up slightly at the jump and you could see part of her stomach that had a mixture of burns and cuts. Her right arm only showed another five lines that at first glance you would guess were bracelets.

The gap began to move once again and another body dropped through. With long red hair that rivaled Lily Evan's tied into a pony tail, the girl wore a forest green top and a pair of dark jean Capri's. Once again, the shock of the girl's age took most by surprise since she looked about the same as the other one. Her blue eyes were cool and collected as she got into the same stance as the first girl. The red head was also covered in scars, but these were out of place and disorganized. Most people gathered that they were from seriously dark curses in order for them to still be visible.

By the time the last and final girl came, they thought they were prepared this time. They were wrong yet again. She had on long, light, jean shorts and dark blue tank top and was holding a black leather jacket in her hand. She was obviously a couple years older than the other two and had an aura of leadership around her. Students noticed that the scars on her legs seemed constructed. One of the scars was angry and red and started from beneath her shorts, and spiraled around and down her leg all the way to her ankle. The other leg was covered in a series of badly shaped skulls and snakes. Realization hit quick. These were not made in battle, but in torture. The worst part of her though, was her eyes. Her straight, dark brown hair grew into ringlets near her hips and her bangs parted to a side, leaving just enough room to see her chocolate brown eyes, and what a sight they were. They were cold and unfeeling. They showed visions of war and death. They told anyone that stared into them of the pain that she has faced and triumphed, leaving the scars to prove the point further. But what scared everyone the most was her left shoulder. A large, red and pink bite mark was seen through the tank top strap. Everyone, even first years, knew that was a werewolf bite.

Only two things were certain about all three girls; all of them know of war and battle.

The brown haired girl didn't stop like the others and walked ahead to the future Minerva and the blonde and red-head followed obediently. Yes, she was defiantly the leader. When they reached the professors, 'old' McGonagall stepped to the side and turned so she could face both the girls and Albus.

"Headmaster," She introduced, "These are the Guardians. This," pointing to the blonde, "is Luna Lovegood. Ginny Weasley," nodding to the red head, "And this is Hermione Granger." They nodded at the aging Professor in greeting and if it was possible, his twinkle got brighter.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts, although I am sure you are already very familiar with the castle."

"Well," Minerva said, "I shall be going now. I leave you in good hands." Now, if there was one person that would disregard the wise old professor's advice about the girls, it would be Sirius Black. So when Minerva said her parting farewell, you can guess who the one to snort obnoxiously was.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Black?" Albus's gazed turned to the seventh year once the Minerva had left to her own time.

"Yeah," Sirius said, ignoring the 'Shut up Sirius!' looks from his friends and continued, smirking, "I was just wondering how the hell three teenage girls are supposed to 'protect' us?"

"Do you wish for them to leave?" Dumbledore said, smiling at the young man.

"Oh no, " he replied, looking at them with interest though their backs was still turned to him and Hermione's eyes were closed in meditation, "They can stay as long as they want." His eyes traveled back to the headmaster, "I'm just wondering how they are supposed to help us when I could beat any of them with my hand tied behind my back." This, is a perfect example of Sirius Black's ego once again setting himself up for disaster.

Before Dumbledore could reply, a soft, musical voice ran throughout the hall. "Would you like to test that theory?" Every head turned to see the blond, Luna, face Sirius, her eyes, still dreamy, showed defiance in them and a slight of arrogance.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion. Luna smiled slightly.

"You claimed that you could beat any one of us with your hand tied behind your back. I believe the hand is a bit too much, but if you truly think you have a chance against any of us, I ask you again, would you like to prove that?" Her voice was light and dreamy. Her gaze slide to Dumbledore in question. "Professor?" Albus sighed but the smile never left his face.

"Minerva did warn me about this. Very well if you must." Luna smile widened only slightly and she turned back to Sirius.

"Since you made the challenge, why don't you choose your opponent? Which of the three of us would you like to duel?" At this, Ginny turned to finally look at Sirius, and quickly concealed her shock. He was young and fit and had not had the weight of prison upon him yet. Sirius scanned all three girls. Two were looking at him, but the brown haired one, Hermione, was it? Still had her back to him. He grinned and smirked as he made his decision.

"The one in the middle, Hermione." He noticed James and Remus giving incredulous looks.

"Are you nuts?!" James half whispered, half yelled, "She looks like she the most dangerous one of them all."

Sirius smirked at this. "Honestly Prongs, What's the worst she can do?" He proceeded to stalk off around the table, leaving his friends shaking their heads at his stupidity.

At the sound of her name, Hermione's eyes snapped open. Luna and Ginny giggled to each other at Sirius's choice. Hermione was by far one of the best duelers that the wizarding world had ever created. Hermione heard when Sirius stopped, roughly 30 feet away from them. She started to step back, turned to face him and began to pull of her jacket. _He wants a duel, _she thought, _he'll get one._ Before she had gotten the leather off her shoulders, Ginny spoke up for the first time.

"Hey Fang!" Hermione looked back in response to her nickname. Ginny grinned maliciously, her voice slow and precise. "Try not to kill him." She turned to look over Sirius once with her eyes, "He's so naïve and ignorant."

"I would have said arrogant, but ignorant works as well." Luna spoke. Hermione grinned at the two girls and uncovered the rest of her jacket, exposing her other arm. Students and teachers alike gasped at what they saw. The word FILTH was cut into her upper left arm and MINE was below that on the forearm. MUDBLOOD was inscribed on her right arm from her shoulder to her wrist in big block letters. The scars were cracked and twisted, dark red and pink. She tossed her jacket to the side and looked at Sirius full on. His mouth was wide open at the discovery of her body's new addition, but it went even wider when he got a good look at her. She was stunning. Easily one of, if not the, most beautiful he had ever seen. Shaking his head and remembering what he had to do, he slowly started to raise his one. Before he could get it to its proper height for dueling, Hermione flicked her wrist, forcing her wand to come out of its invisible holster attached to her arm and quickly raised it to eye level. Nonverbally, she cast_ Expelliarmus_ on Sirius forcing him back and sending an _accio_ for his wand soon after. In less than three seconds. Sirius was down on the floor and Hermione had both her wand in her right and had just caught his in her left, all without saying a word. His eyes grew big and wide.

"Wha-?" He didn't finish because just then she cast a body-binding spell on everything but his head. Sirius lay on the floor, face red with embarrassment and anger. Unable to think of anything smart to say, he ended up with, "You're supposed to bow before you duel". This was evidently the **wrong** thing to say because Hermione's eyes turned black and detached. She quickly and smoothly glided to where he lay on the floor and knelt by his head.

"Mr. Black," Her voice was low and dangerous. Even though she spoke quietly, silence continued to issue through the Great Hall, enabling everyone to hear the conversation. "You claimed that I would be unable to protect you. Defending and dueling are two very different things. Out on the battlefield, there will be no counting, no bowing; it will just be you, your enemy and your wand. The only thing that matters," she looked him dead in the eye, "is how fast you can get the words _Avada Kedavra_ before they can." She stood up and took of the bindings but he remained on the floor. "You'd be best to keep that in mind." And with that, Hermione _accio_ed her jacket and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Luna a Ginny, leaving a wake of awe and respect in her leave. The Marauders looked simply shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. Every student was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the mysterious girls for breakfast. Well, almost every student.

Sirius Black sat and sulked in his seat while others around him were talking about the women from the night before.

"I wonder if their apart of some secret military."

"Did you see those scars they had?!"

"I bet they where, like, prisoners or something?"

"I can't believe one of them is a werewolf!" That last comment came from a girl sitting right next to Remus. He too was shocked that they allowed a werewolf to come, but was even more shocked at how she, well, flaunted it. He noticed how she didn't even try to cover it up with a jacket or glamour charm (not that she could considering a werewolf bite is immune to magic). He remembered the innocent looking girls face compared with the burns on her legs. _What had this girl been through?_ He thought. No one should suffer that type of fate. His attention was stolen by Sirius as the shaggy-haired boy glared as yet another student remarked on Hermione's spell casting. Remus shook his head at his egotistical friend. Sirius's pride had been bruised severely the night before, and he was obviously still very upset about it.

Sirius sighed at the people around them. He couldn't believe how fast that girl was. Not only that, but she knocked him on his arse in 3 seconds flat, he wasn't able to even raise his wand. The words that she had spoken to him sent a chill down his spine as he remembered her velvet voice that carried the menacing words to his ear. Those words had kept him up past 3 in the morning last night. The look in her eyes when she spoke to him confirmed his suspicions. She was indeed familiar with the killing curse, and he bet, on more than one occasion, she had used it herself. Sirius looked up to see Peter Pettigrew slide into the seat opposite him.

"Hey guys, what did I miss last night?" Sirius had forgotten that he wasn't there last night, apparently he was working on extra credit for Professor Slughorn. _Strange,_ Sirius thought, _Peter has been much more evasive lately than he usually is. _Remus turned to fill him in on the details as Sirius scowled once again.

"Wow," was all peter could say when Remus was finished. Just then, the doors opened to see all three girls enter. Like before, they each had casual shorts or pants and a tank top. They walked confidently past the tables. Their eyes scanned the tables. Then, when her vision changed, her stride broke and she stopped, standing as still as ice. I followed her gaze to find it glaring at Peter who looked like he was about to shift into Wormtail and scurry away. The red head placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her head at the girl; not out of pity, but of warning. Hermione shrugged her off and continued to walk towards Dumbledore. She leaned in and spoke in hushed tones so not even Remus's enhanced werewolf hearing could listen in. The old headmaster nodded his head and smiled at the girls. They proceeded back down to the tables and were almost out the door, when the red-head, Ginny, looked to Sirius, smiled and said:

"Anh, pobre Sirius, você vencê-lo muito mal na noite passada Fang." The women laughed at whatever she had said. Sirius turned red because even though he didn't know exactly what they were sying, he picked out an 'Anh', Sirius and Fang. He remembered Ginny calling Hermione that last night so he guessed that they were probably laughing at him right now. Luna turned and gazed thoughtfully at the boys.

"Eu não acredito que gosta de nós muito mais. Vergonha." It was Remus's turn to smile.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza sobre isso." His words made Luna smiled even wider and Hermione turn to look at him in respect.

"You speak Portuguese?" She asked him in perfect English.

"Eu faço." He answered with a nod of his head. She grinned at the Marauder.

"não é mau, não é mau de todo. . ." Hermione muttered as the three teenagers left the Great hall. In one synchronized motion, every student's eyes landed on Remus.

"Creepy . . ." he whispered. James looked at him with wide eyes.

"No," he stated, "what's creepy is you all of a sudden going Portugal on us and talking to those girls like you know them!"

"First of all," Remus began, starting to get freaked by everyone watching him, "My great-grandmother was Portuguese. She taught me three summers ago when I visited her, so I immediately knew what language they were speaking. Second, I responded to them because obviously, they didn't think anyone would understand them, and I wanted to catch them off guard ('which didn't work as well as I hoped' he muttered). And thirdly, judging by the way they looked at us last night and especially how Hermione glared at Peter and smirked at the rest of us this morning, I'm betting that they do actually know us. They're from the future, remember?"

His classmates stared at him in shocked silence, then:

"If you know what they were saying, could you translate for us?" It was Lily Evans who asked this. Immediately James straightened up when he saw her.

"Uh, sure," replied Remus. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what they had said before he interrupted. "Umm, The first girl, Ginny, said something like 'Anh, poor Sirius, you beat him pretty bad last night Fang' and I'm guessing Fang was they girl Sirius dueled last night." A light laughter filled the crowd with the returning memory and Sirius's blush deepened. "Then," Remus continued, his eyes still shut ion concentration, "Then, Luna said 'I do not believe they likes us very much anymore. Shame.'" Remus smiled at the memory of the fair-haired witch. " And I jumped in by saying 'I wouldn't be so sure about that' making Hermione turn, asking if I speak Portuguese, and I answered by saying 'I do' in the foreign language." Remus opened his eyes in victory.

"What was she saying while walking out the door?" It was Lily once again with the question. Remus smiled and replied:

"She said, 'Not bad, not bad at all. . .'"

The Black lake shined in the morning air as the brightly lit sun reflected upon its dark waters. Three women stood huddled at one end of the lake.

"Do we have any new information yet Hermione?" Luna asked and her eyes turn serious. Mione shook her head in response.

"Nothing. McGonagall said to just keep watch until they find something." Ginny sighed in frustration. The brown haired girl empathized with the red head; she was bored as well. But Hermione had to remain strong, be the leader.

"Ok," she said, "this is the plan. I want one of us patrolling the grounds, and the other two around the castle, that should split it evenly. If one of us is in danger, send a Phoenix Message. In case something goes wrong and none of us are there, both Dumbledore and McGonagall know how to send one as well. Got it?" The other two nodded their heads, subconsciously touching their hand to their Phoenix Tattoo upon their arm.

At the same time, 4 boys were walking out of the castle doors, brainstorming ideas for a new prank.

"Come on guys," James groaned, "this is our final year here! We have to go out with a bang!"

"Speaking of going out," Remus said, nodding to the fiery red head passing them, and ignoring James once again.

"Evans!" James yelled and ran up ahead to stop her.

"No," she stated and swerved around him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to tell me some ridiculous pick up line and then proceed to ask me out. Again." She looked back at him. "And once again, my answer is no." James face turned red as she guessed.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say." He muttered. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh really, what then?" James grinned un-bashfully.

"I've given up on the pickup lines and was only going to ask you to Hogsmeade instead."

"Oh, a change in routine. Good for you Potter. No." James reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Evans please-"

"Is there a problem here?" All 5 students turned to see Hermione, who had spoken, Ginny and Luna staring at them.

"Uh, no, not at all-" Remus started but was soon interrupted by Sirius.

"Even if there was, we wouldn't need your help in fixing it." His 3 other companions slapped their foreheads and rolled their eyes at yet another example of Sirius Black's stupidity. Hermione smirked at the black-haired man.

"Ah, still a bit sore from last night I see? Don't worry, "She smirked wider, "it'll pass eventually."

"Last Night," Sirius grounded through his teeth, "I didn't know your rules. Now I do, so let's have a rematch shall we?" Sirius finished, taking out his wand. Hermione raised one delicate eyebrow, disfiguring her scar above.

"Look, I've already dueled you once. Beating you for a second time will do nothing to help your damaged pride." And with that, she stalked past them in a confident swagger. Infuriated beyond belief, Sirius recalled what she had told him last night:_ 'Out on the battlefield, there will be no counting, no bowing; it will just be you, your enemy and your wand.'_ He grinned and raised his wand. _If that's how she wants to play._ He smirked.

"Stupef-" Hermione whirled around and sank to her knees instinctively as the shot zoomed passed her head.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted back. In one fluid motion. Hermione stood up, caught his wand in her left hand, and watch Sirius fall backwards. Just like the night before, she strode over to him, looked down into his eyes and said:

"That," dropping the wand on to his chest, "was rude." Then she turned around and started for the castle, her two comrades following her. All three of them with smiling faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes were in session and the halls were empty. Well, almost empty. Sirius, James and Remus were wandering around, the first two trying to think of ways to annoy Snape and the third trying to convince the other two to go back to class.

"Relax Moony," Sirius said, "You're a prefect James here is Head Boy, we can just say we thought that there was a accident and we're checking it out."

"What about you Mr. Black," a voice from behind them said. "I don't believe you have a reason to be with them and I doubt that the teachers will want you stranded in the halls like this." All three boys turned around to find the red head, Ginny, walking towards them. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a simple blue tank and jeans. She stopped right next to a window overlooking the black lake. Her eyes, though filled with memories, were still light and mischievous.

"What do you want?" Sirius stated ordered. The night before, he went on a 2 hour rant about how the school doesn't need protection and that the girls should never have come here in the first place. Throughout the whole thing James, Remus and Peter just smiled and nodded. They were used to Sirius being like this when his ego got bruised. Ginny just smiled.

"Look," she said, "I understand that your pride has been hit quite a few times. Getting beaten by a 19 year old girl is no doubt a trying experience." Sirius's face turned bright red at this comment, "but you must understand: we have been training for 5 years. Hard core training. We would spend all our weekends in the Room of Requirements, working 15 hours a day in preparation for Voldemort and his death eaters. Every summer is spent at Phoenix Headquarters, Suffering through Physical, Mental, Emotional and Magical training. McGonagall wasn't kidding: We are the best. The Light side calls us Heroes; Death Eaters refer to us as The Trinity. So don't feel bad that Hermione beat you. Especially since it was Hermione. Luna and I are pretty evenly matched but Hermione . . . Mya far surpasses us in almost every aspect. She can shut down all her emotions within seconds in order to take care of business. Luna hasn't yet mastered emotional control and I am barely there. But Mya? She handles the dirty work. She handles the torturing of traitors to the Light. She is invincible."

"But she also paid the highest price for it." Luna walked up next Ginny and continued, looking eerily at the three men in front of her. "This war has taken something from everyone, whether it be freedom or loved ones, but Mya has experienced it all and at its worst. You saw the scars, not only skin deep but her eyes as well. One look and you get only a glimpse of the kind of pain she has gone through. Only a small, minuscule glimpse. Her pain and anger has driven her to being the best, the deadliest." Luna turned to look out the window to her right sadly. Hermione appeared next to them. Remus stared straight at her until his gaze wavered towards the bite mark on her shoulder that her tank top exposed. Hermione noticed this and a smirk started to form on her face.

"Greyback?" She asked. Moony winced at the name. Fenrir Greyback. The half-wolf, half-man haunted his nightmares from when he was five even now. Hermione saw the wince and took it as confirmation.

"Don't worry, Remus," her smile grew wide, "you will have retribution." He saw her eyes dim with sadness at the end. Ginny, too, turned away to look out at the black lake.

Silence wafted over them, until James, feeling thoroughly creeped and not wanting anymore silence, spoke.

"So, since you are all from the future . . . you wouldn't happen to know any of us would you?" The two girls turned too looked at each other with a mixture of despair and amusement.

"You could say that." Ginny said. The two girls then turned around and continued their patrol throughout the castle.

"Yeah, they're not weird at all." James stated sarcastically. Remus continued to look at the blonde walking away from him. She had said that he would get retribution, but then why did she look do upset? Sirius was silent. His thoughts were on Hermione. He remembered looking into her eyes right before they dueled, the pain that she tried to mask showing through. _Those scars…_the memory of her mutilated legs resurfaced in his mind. _My god,_ he thought, _what happened to her?_

_**Later in the Day:**_

"Aaaaah, glorious, glorious Lunch," sighed the raven haired boy as he entered the great hall. He along with remus, james and peter all sat down to eat, with james constantly glancing over at Lily, who sat a few spaces down chatting with Alice Prewett. Sirius, noticing hisfriends distraction, threw a muffin at James's forehead.

"Hey!" James exclaimed and whirled to see Sirius staring at him intently.

"Dude," Sirius said slowly as if talking to a child, "I am telling you this as a friend: you need to get a life outside of Lily Evans." James's eyes flashed with anger.

"What if I don't want to? What if all I want is her?" James stood up suddenly, grabbing the attention of severel people surrounding them, including the girl of their conversation, and watched as he stomped outside. Remus, who had been observing the whole interaction silently, turned to see Lily's eyebrows furrow, almost in, _concern_? A grin slowly spread to remus's face. _Interesting,_ he thought, _very interesting . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Evans strode through Hogwarts hallways with her head down and eyes unfocused. Most people would assume that the head girl was probably worried about NEWTS or something school-related, but none would have even come close to the subject of her thoughts. That right, Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts, Fiery Redhead herself, was thinking about one James Harold Potter. His look of confusion and anger and sadness from when he stormed out of the hallways earlier that day was burned into her skull. She had never seen him that way. He usually always had this cool, and arrogant, aura around him. He never blew up and was always in control. He could stare down any beast with those gorgeous hazel eyes of his, flipping his silky brown hair from his face, wearing that dazzling smile that made her knees go weak-WHOA! HOLD IT! STOP THE PRESSES! She did not just think of his aristocrat smirk as _dazzling_?

Lilly's eyes started blinking furiously as she tried to refocus her thoughts on something else, anything else. _Quiditch, Flitwicks Homework, McGonagall's Essay, Alice Prewitt's latest break up-_ She felt something slam into her and Lily went flying to the floor. Dizzy and a little disoriented, she started picking up her books when she came face to face with the person she had run into. _You have got to be kidding me_ she thought as James's eyes met hers. They stared at each other for awhile until Lily final broke eye contact and continued to gather her things.

"Watch where you're going James." She said without the venom that was supposed to be there. Crap, she thought as she realized her mistake.

"Why don't you- wait, what did you call me?" His eyes narrowed in on her and she struggled to remain composed while still on the floor.

"What are you blabbering about Potter?" She inwardly sighed in relief that she got it right this time. _She really had to stop thinking about him by his first name in her head_, she thought with her head still bent down, away from his scrutiny.

"You said James." There was a mixture of confusion, humor, and . . . happiness?

"No I didn't, now if you excuse me, I have to get to class, once I find my textbook that is." Not a second after he finished, her Potions textbook slid in front of her. Shocked, she looked up to find in inches away.

"You called me James." He whispered. She grasped the book, still staring into his eyes, and they both stood up, each with a hand on the large text. Lily kept trying to tear her gaze away from him but for some reason she felt like she was filled with cement.

"So what?" Her voice sounded small and weak, lacking it's usually Lily Passion. He smiled at her, his eyes shinning.

"I like it when you say my name." He let go of the book and turned away. She herself was about to turn when she heard him call.

"See you later. . .Lily" He looked back one more time to see her rush away, but not before noticing a small smile on her lips. With James's smile turning into a full on grin, he started to whistle down the hallways, receiving more than a few questioning glances.

* * *

The Headmaster Sighed as he received another complaint from a parent. Having the guardians here, though aiding to the safety of his students that much more, was putting a trying strain on his stress level. Students were writing home about how the three girls have arrived, and how they know nothing of them but their names and the fact that they are from the future. He has already received multiple howlers demanding that they are given more information. _If only he knew what they wanted to know_ he thought. Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling so brightly, even fawks started to feel worried for the children that were involved in a new scheme Dumbledore has created.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Could you repeat that please?"

"A Student Questions Assemble," He said. "Where students are allowed to ask you questions, you of course having vito priviledges, and you answer them as honestly as you can without giving away to much of the future." The three stood there gaping like a fish. He was actually serious about this.

"Sir-" she started and he clapped his hands together. "Ah excellent my dears," he said to us, "I knew you would agree, now, the assemble will be held after dinner tonight so you are welcome to join me at the Head Table. Now off you go." He finished with little shooing motions. Still stunned and dazed with what just happened. The three girls shuffled out of his office. Ginny turned to the other two after a minute of silence.

"Did that really just happen?" She said.

"I think so." Hermione replied. Luna started to skip ahead.

"It will be fun!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way to dinner. The other two just looked at each other, shrugged, and started after the bouncing blonde.

* * *

After Dinner:

Once again Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted.

"Now," He began, "recently, I have been receiving quite a few owls from your parents, requesting more information on our three newcomers. So, tonight, each house is allowed to ask the girls five questions. They have the ability to veto any question they cannot answer do to affecting the timeline or if they are uncomfortable with it. The people chosen to ask their questions will be done by a random drawing. Hufflepuff will go first, Ravenclaw next, Slytherin afterwards and Gryffindors are last." The hall exploded in whispers, all trying to think of questions. The headmaster clapped his hands to get their attention. The three women made their way to the front of the hall, staring down everyone seated.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "Let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

The girls stared out at the sea of faces and could not believe they were doing this. Originally they were going to protest but soon after they realized that this was Albus Dumbledore and he would eventually get what he wanted, so they might as well get it over with.

"Now," The headmaster started, "like I said before, each house will ask five questions, with the students chosen at random. The girls are allowed to veto any question they deem fit. You can direct your question at the group or a single person. Hufflepuff will begin with. . . Kayla Underhill!" Everyone turned their heads to see the bouncy little first year. Kayla was basically your stereotypical first year: small, naïve, and oh so innocent. Not a lot was expected from this girl and not a lot was delivered. Starting with her question:

"What are your guy's favorite colors?" The Hufflepuff table groaned as one of their questions was just wasted as everyone else gave a slight chuckle at the question. Hermione as well as Ginny and Luna couldn't help but smile as they answer, their voices ringing clear after everyone quieted down.

"Periwinkle!"Quipped Luna with a bit of a spark. The other girls smiled at Luna's answer.

"Red," answered Ginny.

"Turquoise," Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled and spoke.

"Sarah Abott." Hannah Abott's mother stood so the whole hall could hear her.

"Who were each of your girl's first crush?" The Hufflepuff ladies exploded in a round of giggling and screeching while everyone else just looked on in disbelief. The girls raised and eyebrow as Hermione questioned the girl's sanity.

"You do realize," she asked, "that you probably won't know any of them, right?" Sarah just nodded excessively as they awaited their answers. At the Gyffindor table people were acting weirdly. James looked over and nudged his friends should and mouthing '_What's wrong?_' He looked up to see Luna began.

"Neville..." Luna looked at Frank Longbottom, "Neville Longbottom." He gaped.

"My first crush was. . . "Ginny looked to both Hermione and Luna, finding them both smirking at her, and then shifted to catching the eye of one James Potter. "Harry Potter." The student's and teacher's eyes got wide as they shifted to see James, open mouth gaping at Ginny. He tried to form a sentenced but ended up looking like a fish out of water instead.

"And you?" Sarah Abott urged Hermione after a couple minutes. Hermione turned to look at her. Hermione eyes were dark and filled with sadness. When she spoke, her voice was monotone.

"Ronald Weasley." Al three girls visibly flinched from the name. Hermione's eyes were downcast, as wear Ginny's. Both had their hands slightly shaking as the name brought up unwanted memories. But as the students turned, they saw Luna Lovegood's eyes squeezed shut and a stray tear making it down her face. The hall was silent as they watched the emotions pass over the women. Hermione lifted her head, her eyes once again dead to the world. The headmaster calling out John Smith as the next Hufflepuff.

Wanting to ease up on the tension, John asked a light hearted question.

"What was each of yours most embarrassing moment?" The Great Hall filled with chuckles as each girl smiled.

"That's a hard one," Ginny said, "There are so many."

"I know mine." Hermione said with a despairing smile on her face while she recalled the moment. "The first time I was ever on a broom. I didn't quite realize how it worked so I ended up going straight up about 500 ft and screaming my head off. By the time the Professors got me down, my throat was so hoarse that wasn't able to speak properly for a whole week and I had to have my friends explain what happened to anyone who asked. Complete and utter nightmare for a first year." The hall filled with loud laughs and obnoxious clapping. It quieted down some when Luna began.

"Mine was in my fourth year. I had been collecting bees near the forest for a otions project when Neville Longbottom came up behind me and asked me out to Hogesmeade. I was so startled and surprised, my hands slipped on my jar of bees and I accidentally realized them all on Neville who was allergic. He ended up in the Hospital Wing for two weeks. Needless to say, he never asked me out again." By now the students and teacher were laughing to hard some started to cry. A lot of people were silently thanking John for such a great question.

Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up beaming once again.

"Next will be Samantha Chin." A really bubbly looking Hufflepuff jumped to her feet and continued to bounce.

"Okay Okay! I know: Have any of you ever been in love before and who was it?" Once again, the girls got a couple squeals out while others just simply turned to the three women in front. Ginny continued to beam. Luna continued smiling but now it had a strong sense of sadness to it. Hermione's face was neutral.

"Yes," Ginny answered joyfully. "We hopefully plan on getting married once the war is over." Her smile dimmed slightly at that last part.

"Who is it?" Samantha asked. Ginny grinned widely again.

"The one and only, Harry Potter." All the girls 'Awwed' at the romance while James sputtered and gasped again.

"I was in love once." Luna said in a small voice as people turned to her. "We went out for a year and a half till he finally asked me to marry him." Her voice started to quiver and Hermione grasped her hand. Luna shook her head and continued. "His name was Ronald Weasley. He died 4 months ago." The hall was silent as they gazed upon the saddened witch. Understanding dawned on them all as they recalled how the girls had reacted earlier. Hermione spoke up, wanting to get their attention away from her friend.

"I, too, have fallen in love before." She said. "I will not, however, name who." Samantha looked as if she was about to protest, but quickly shut her mouth when Hermione shot her a glare. If looks could kill, Samantha would be at the bottom of the Black Lake.

Dumbledore stood, gathering the halls attention. It was starting to get late and he wanted to wrap the meeting up soon and continue it tomorrow.

"The last and final question for the night will be asked by Logan Mitchell. We will continue With Ravenclaw's questions tomorrow." Everyone turned to see a tall 7th year stagger to his feet. His shaggy blonde hair swept in front of his face and he oozed confidence.

"Alright," he began, running his hand through his hair, "What is the most dangerous thing you've ever done?" Most of students looked up eagerly once he finished.

"Remember girls," Dumbledore said, "You are allowed to veto any questions you want."

"That's alright Professor," Luna shrugged, "I don't mind." She turned to everyone in the hall. "I think the most dangerous thing I've ever done was be abducted by Death Eaters and..." _put in a prison cell in Malfoy Manor,_ she thought.

It was Ginny's turn.

"What?" Logan said. Ginny sighed and repeated herself a little louder.

"I said, breaking into the Ministry of Magic."

"Hmmm," Hermione started. She wasn't quite sure on that one. There were plenty of dangerous things she had done. Then her thoughts landed on one and she shuddered. "The most dangerous thing I've ever done was duel...Voldemort."

The students gasped and flinched a t the use of name but the three did not waver at all. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the _thing_ itself."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright students," Dumbledore began, "It is Ravenclaw's night of questioning. We will start off with Callum Taylor." The 4th year male stood to attention in the Great Hall. "Let's start with something simple. What is the hardest magic you have ever preformed?"

The girls, who once again stood before the students in tank-tops and jeans, pondered the question a moment before answering. "The Animagus Potion," Ginny said after a minute.

"Wolfs-bane," Lune stated proudly. Remus stared at her in shock. In their time at least, the Wolfs-bane potion was still in trial testing. Could it really be able to help him as it obviously helped the brown-haired witch standing next to her?

"Natural Magic." Hermione looked to see the ocean of confused faces and added: "Natural Magic is a combination of both wand-less and non-verbal magic. We use the Forests magic instead. We might demonstrate it, one day."

"Pff," Ginny sputtered, "We? I don't think so, only Fang knows how to control Natural Magic. We tried once but..." She trailed off and looked towards Luna before they shared a shudder.

The next girl stood up. She was a first year named Bailey Patil. Generally a shy girl, she never thought of what to say until after the moment had gone. So naturally she didn't have the best question."What houses were you guys in?" She stumbled out and quickly sat back down, not liking the attention she was receiving. The girls smiled at the question. Simple; easy; perfect.

"Ginny and I are in Gryffindor, while Luna was in Ravenclaw." Hermione answered for the three of them. A nice shock came over the Raven House.

"Terry Hessner," Dumbledore announced the next questioner. The gangly looking 6th year stood. "Alright, so, you called her Fang just now, so, I was wondering what the names are for, and like, tell us about them. . .yeah."

The girls chuckled at the disheveled boy. "Well, we kind of copied the idea from a group of friends. It helps when we fight and for encoded messages. Each nickname corresponds with our animagus form," Hermione explain. The room gave a collected gasp, but no one was more shocked than the Marauders. Like the girls, their nicknames resemble their forms. Open mouthed, the four boys stared at each other in astonishment, but quickly whipped their heads back, only to find the women stare at them in amusement and worry.

"So, what are your animals then?" Terry asked. The girls smirked and look out into the crowd. "That counts as a question..." Ginny smiled.

Terry looked at the rest of his house, they nodded so so did he.

"We won't tell you our animals but we'll tell you our names. I'm Shadowfang, as most of you know by now, she's Darktalon," Hermione said, gesturing to Ginny, "and she's Rapidfur," nodding to Luna. The hall broke out in whispers of what the girls could possibly be. They already knew that Shadowfang meant Werewolf for Hermione, but what about Darktalon or Rapidfur?

"Next," Dumbledore stood, his voice booming down among the crowd, "Moniqua Freeman." A tall 7th year stood up. The girls recognized her form the rumors they picked up. Apparently she was one of the smartest people in the whole school and would've been Head Girl if it wasn't for the couple incidents she had with fellow students who had beaten her in an academic test (most of them had been with Lily Evans). She was as cunning as a slytherin and had a violent temper. Now she smirked at the women before her. Moniqua had been quite upset when she over heard them speaking. She was smarter then the three girls combined, at least that's what she thought. Ha, I bet they won't look so smart after this, she thought and then spoke:

"I turn polar bears white and

Make you cry.

I make girls comb their hair.

I make celebrities look stupid and

normal people look like celebrities.

I turn pancakes brown and

make your champagne bubble.

If you squeeze me, I'll pop.

If you look at me, you'll pop.

What am I?"

She finished with a smirk that rivaled a Malfoy's. The rest of the hall began to groan as Moniqua's nauseating nasal voice finished the speech. Of course she would give them a riddle as hard as- "Time." Hermione's voice rang loud and clear, silencing the noise from below them.

"What?" Moniqua asked in disbelief. How could they have gotten it so fast! It had taken her almost a month to find it. Hermione sighed. She didn't like Moniqua. None of the fighters did. So they decided to embarrass her a little.

Hermione sighed, "Ok, we'll explain: Polar bears are born yellowish, and turn white when they grow up (which takes time),"

"When old folks reminisce of times gone by, it can make them cry," Ginny said.

"A woman's hair can gets pretty mussed up after a few hours of not combing it."

"Age and time blunt the talents of celebrities"

"Likewise, it takes time to practice one's art, which is a good way to become a celebrity"

"It takes time to cook pancakes and to ferment grapes into wine"

"If you try to squeeze too much into an hour or day you'll feel like it "popped" or has passed you by."

"And if you look too long at time and its vastness, your brain will feel like it's "popped" from all the stress." Hermione finished up, "Understand Ms. Freeman? It is quite simple, I would have thought you would have known." Hermione ended with a shrug. Moniqua's face turned a bright red of embarrassment and anger.

"Alright, alright," Dumbledore stood once again, "The last Ravenclaw will be Jeremy Silk." A dark and mysterious looking 6th year stood. After awhile he finally spoke.

"Who in this room, do you hate the most?" He said in a soft yet confident tone. The women stood straighter. When they spoke, their voices were strained and hoarse.

"Antonin Dolohov," Ginny spoke. Heads whipped to find the Slytherin's eyes widen.

"Bellatrix Black," Luna choked out, but the crazy female Slytherin only raised an eyebrow at the conviction.

Silence lasted on. Hermione's eyes were downcast and her hands shook in anger and hatred as she spoke. She looked like she was debating whether to say anything or not. "Wormtail," she whispered, her whole body squeezed her eyes shut and Luna inhaled a deep harsh breath. The hall shared looks of confusion save 4. The marauders where whipping their heads back and forth form Peter to the women. Questions after questions were exploding from their minds; how did they know Peter's nickname? Do they know the rest of the names and animagus forms? Why would they use his animagus name and not his actual one? What did Peter do to cause so much hatred from such powerful girls? Dumbledore stood, his eyes still slightly wide at the confession. "I think that will be all for tonight. Slytherin will start tomorrow, off to bed," He said, dismissing everyone. The girls were the first to stride forward and through the large doors. The hall's confusion increased when four Gryffindor males sped after them, tension mounted and a confrontation not far behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! The more I get the more I'll post. Shoutout to ****FlyingOrFalling26 ****and ****hbm6092 who both reviewed my story!**

* * *

"Oh great," Hermione muttered as she heard the sound of four pairs of feet pounding the stones after them. She knew she shouldn't have said his name. She should have said Malfoy or something like that but noooooooooo she just had to go and spill her guts to the entire great hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Luna and Ginny, both of whom had tears streaming down their faces. You know, Hermione thought, we should have just refused the question all together instead of bring up these memories. The eldest witch was about to say something when another voice jumped hers.

"Ok! What the Hell?" The girls stopped and turned around to see four disheveled looking 7th year boys running towards them. The women shared a look of surrender and gave a collective sigh. Hermione looked to find it was none other than Sirius Black who had spoke.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" The brown haired witch asked when the boys had finally come to a stop in front of them.

"Well for starters, you can answer our questions like how you know about Wormtail-"

"And tell me who the hell this Harry Potter bloke is?" James interjected.

"And from whom exactly did you get the idea for coded nicknames corresponding to your animagus forms?" Remus ended.

Peter just stood there, still pale and panting from their run earlier. The three women stood still, staring at them, their eyes devoid of emotion. Seconds of silence passed until Hermione turned around and started up the stairs once again.

"Follow us," she said. The marauders looked at each other and then hurriedly followed the Guardians. They finally stopped before the Room of Requirements. Hermione strode back and forth till a door solidified in front of them. When they opened it, they found an almost exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, with the exception of it being slightly smaller and more intimate. There were two couches facing each other and a large chair right by the fire place. Hermione strode forward and took the single chair while the other girls sat on the couch. The boys went forward, James and Remus taking a seat of the sofa opposite of Ginny and Luna while Sirius leaned forward on the back of it. Peter stood awkwardly near the door, shuffling his feet and sweating profusely. Silence drifted over them till Luna spoke, "So, you guys had questions?"

This seemed to break them out of their reverie and they all began babbling at once. "Shut it!" Ginny exclaimed, "One at a time! And we might not answer all your questions just by the way." James leaned forward.

"Who the hell if Harry Potter and am I somehow related to him?" He said staring at Ginny since she was the one who spoke the most about this mysterious person. The girls on the couch turned to Hermione who gave a slight nod. "Yes, you are related to Harry. In fact, you're his father," Ginny said, leaving James flabbergasted. Another bout of silence came till Ginny spoke to her fiance's dad.

"Would you like to see a picture of him?" she asked and the young wizard could only nod mutely. Ginny opened her jacket and took a picture from a hidden packet inside. The picture was obviously old and held the creases of use. Ginny took a look at the picture and smiled slightly before handing it to James, her grin still in place. The brown haired wizard took the photo and gasped as he saw it contents. His friends quickly went to his sides to see it as well and their shock joined his. Five people stood in the picture. On the right were Ronald Bilius Weasley and Luna Lovegood. On the left were Harry and Ginny. Hermione stood in the middle, arms around the two couples. Every single one of them was smiling and seemed happy. They figured this couldn't be recent considering her face was no longer littered with scars. Her haired was shining and had a bounce in it. But her eyes were the strangest. Though he could still see the pain in them, it was not as strong or as significant. She seemed more relaxed around her current company; more peaceful.

Remus looked at the now deceased looking Ron Weasley. James was frozen. His eyes scanned the photo over and over again but it stayed the same. He swallowed and tried to speak but he couldn't. He wasn't still because of the boy who looked like and exact replica of himself. He wasn't speechless because the woman in front of him would be his daughter in-law in however many years. No, it wasn't for any of that. It was the boy's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes he has stared at for hours on end, even if they never looked back. The Eyes that flashed with fire whenever he spoke to her (even a simple 'hi' would set her off). He had never seen any other person, male or female, with her eyes. But there, looking at him, were and exact copy. It had the exact same gentleness with and underlying strength and Gryffindor bravery. His mind was racing. How could he have Lily's eyes? Is he somehow related to her? But no, it's obvious that this boy is Harry Potter, his supposed son. So how on earth can he. . . James lifted his head up, eyes wide, mouth agape and looked at the woman in front of him.

"His mother?" James choked out. He didn't even know if they had understood him, but based on their smiles, even Hermione's, he realized that his assumption was true. Lily was Harry's mom. He was Harry's dad.

"Yes!" James whoops and stands doing a little dance. They get married! His friend just stared in disbelief as their friend went on a psychotic rant. Remus grabbed the photo to see what all the fuss was about and after a minute of staring, he came to the same conclusion that James had. Standing, Remus slapped James on the back.

"Congrats," he said. James finally calmed down, eyes still wide and flopped down upon the couch. "Wow," he breathed. "What the hell?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus silently handed him the picture. After looking at it for a minute, Sirius looked up. "So he looks like his old man-"

"His eyes," Remus said exasperated. Sirius's head went down once again. After about 2 minutes Sirius was still silent. "I still don't understand!" He yelled. "Lily," James said, "He has Lily Evan's eyes."

He looks up at Ginny, "I marry Lily Evans?"

Though it sounded like a statement, Ginny could tell that he wanted confirmation, so she smiled once again and nodded. Instead of standing and jumping for joy like he did before, James just sat there, a smile on his face, looking more content then his friends have ever seen. "Ah," Sirius said, "Now I get it." Sirius sat on the arm of the couch as Remus shook his head sadly. Silence drifted over them.

"Did you have any more questions?" Luna spoke quietly. James was still smiling, lost in his own little world; Sirius was staring at the picture; Remus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"How do you know my name?" Peter stuttered out. Hermione lifted her head, tearing her eyes away from the fire that was lit. She looked Peter in the eye, staring him down, making him sweat and fidget profusely. "Because we know what you will do. We know who you will keep company with. In fact, if my calculations are correct, you have already started conspiring with them haven't you Pettigrew?" Hermione spoke in a cold, tense tone that froze the air within the room. If looks could kill, Peter would be at the bottom of the Black Lake by now.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, breaking out of his reverie, "peter hangs out with us. Doesn't he guys?" He said, looking to his right and left, expecting reassuring nods from his companions. Instead, they were silent and seemed deep in thought, which shocked James (especially Sirius). Sirius Black was no fool. He may joke around and allow his ego and pride to make stupid decisions for him sometimes, but he had definitely noticed the strangest that had surrounded Peter these last couple months after their 6th year. They never even saw him in the past summer and he was always getting away from them at the oddest moment. Even here at school, it seemed he always has a meeting to go to or he needs to meet a teacher whenever they see him. Obviously, Remus was no fool either, and he had been noticing the exact same this Sirius had, except he had started to realize that Peter didn't disappear until there were Syltherins who had just walked by. No matter how much he hated to think it, Remus knew that he couldn't trust his long time friend. "Sirius? Remus?" James whipped his head back and forth between the two, only to find Sirius sighing in exasperation and Remus closing his eyes, almost as if whatever he was thinking was too painful for him to understand.

All three of their head turned up as they heard the distinct sound of a body slamming against a wall and slumping down to the ground. The three wizards looked over the couch to find Peter sitting up off the floor, and quickly moved their sights just in time to see Luna slip her wand back into her pocket. The witch just shrugged and said, "He was trying to leave."

This brought the men's attention back to the small cowering figure in the corner. "Peter?" James asked, still not believing that the little Gryffindor would do anything to harm his friends. "I'm sorry! They forced me to do it! I didn't want to! They were going to kill me if I didn't join them! It's a war; I was trying to save my life!" Peter started shaking and crying, sniffling up sobs.

The three men stared wide eyed at the rat. "Peter, what have you done?" Sirius asked, "Or," he looked towards the girls, "what is he going to do?" Silence settled till Hermione stood up and slowly made her way over to stare Peter down, causing even more tears.

"He's joined the Death Eaters. He's been feeding them information he learns from you all." She took another step forward, her glare stern and filled with hatred. "And in 5 years, this disgusting traitor will give Voldemort the information he needs to go and . . . and murder Lily and James Potter and attempt to kill their son. And then he goes and blames it on his best friend, and lets him spend 12 long years in Azkaban prison." Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled the story.

"Best friend?" Remus choked out, still in shock of the news. Hermione nodded. "Me?" She shook her head. The They all realized what this meant. In five years, Peter Pettigrew would be the cause of death of at least one person in that room, and ruin another's entire life.

* * *

Once again, The Houses of Hogwarts sat at Dinner, the students excited for the upcoming questions, while also nervous considering it will be the Slytherin's night to ask. Hermione watched as the Snakes spoke to each other, planning out their questions should they be picked. Her gaze drifted along the witches and wizards till it stopped at a particular group of 3. Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black all had their heads down and you could almost see the melancholy dripping off them. Hermione felt bad for the trio, but was glad that they found out the truth before Pettigrew could do any real damage. When they did find out said truth, it took all three girls to stop them from killing Peter on the spot, but in the end Peter was sent to Dumbledore who was informed of the situation and has yet to decide what to do. Speaking of the devil, the Headmaster stood up as everyone finished off dessert.

"Well, you all know the drill. Tonight will be Slytherin's turn to question the Guardians. The first student: Charles Parkinson." The slightly too-tall for his age 6th years shifted a bit under the Great Hall's many gazes but finally seemed to remember his question after a while.

"How many times have you all used an unforgivable, if you have in fact casted one?" The rest of his house nodded in approval. Not the best question but fairly interesting all the same. Silence settled for a minute till Luna spoke first, followed by Ginny and then Hermione.

"10."

"16."

"25."

Gasps were heard throughout the hall as each girl's number rang out loud and clear. Even the Snakes were shocked (though they didn't show it) at how high each of those numbers were. The students were about to start talking but Dumbledore beat them to it.

"Next question will be asked by Hessa Miller." The deceivingly cruel 5th year stood and spoke without hesitation.

"What type of spells do you use to torture people?" She ended with a slightly maniacal giggle.

Luna shook her head while Ginny rolled her eyes. "None," Ginny answered, "Luna and I are qualified enough to question enemies or traitors." Hessa turned to Hermione who remained silent.

"What about you?" "Pass." Hermione spoke quietly, her head down casted away from everyone, who was causing a slight up roar at her refusal. "Oh come on," Hessa whined over everyone's voice, "just one spell."

Hermione looked straight up, dead center in Hessa's eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

Hessa nodded evilly.

"I'll say this," the brown haired witch spoke, "my spell combinations make the cruciatus curse look like slap in the face." This shut the entire hall up at once.

Dumbledore called out the next person quickly. Odetta Nott was the spitting image of Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione noted, as the 2nd year stood. After a couple seconds of fumbling, the young girl finally found her footing and spoke. "How many people have each of you, um, killed?" She said, sitting down quickly after that.

A bold question from someone so young, each of the girls noted. Once again, Luna spoke first before Ginny then Hermione, and once again, the hall was flabbergasted by the numbers.

"13."

"19."

"32."

Many people noticed that in both this question and the first, that Hermione's number was fairly larger than the other two. But what only few people (Lily and Remus being some) realized was that the two numbers didn't match up. Each girl had more deaths then Unforgivables which can only mean that some of their victims didn't die the most common way a wizard does in a battle. The two Gryffindors explained this theory to their friends and soon most of the House started to ponder these facts as the next name was announced.

"Severus Snape." This broke most of the Gryffindors, including the Marauders, out of their train of thought, instead focusing a glare on the greasy-haired Slytherin whose face remained passive as he thought of a question. Finally, Snape said: "Why do you hate Bellatrix Black, Antonin Dolohov and Wormtail?" He spoke quietly, but every word had their own meaning and purpose. Luna inhaled a shaky breath and let it out, her entire body trembling. "Pass." Hermione simply said, "He destroyed me."

All the while, three 7th year boys turned to stare at a cowering wizard on the end of their table. They all soon returned their attention to the last girl standing. Ginny's face remained impassive, but her eyes shimmered with pain as past memories began to resurface. "He killed my brother," she said quietly as a single tear made its way down her cheek. The last part came out as barely a whisper, but the silence in the hall was so definite that each and every person heard her, and knew what that meant. Antonin Dolohov, who was currently staring wide-eyed and mouth open at the girl from the Slytherin table.

"Next question," Hermione demanded. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood. "Right, well, the last question of the night will be from Lucius Malfoy."

The famous Malfoy smirk immediately downed the blond-haired wizard as he spoke the final question.

"Who branded you?" He spoke with a disgusting air of authority. Ginny and Luna both growled at his word choice and stepped forward, but stopped as Hermione lifted her hand. Even though he chose his words out of vulgarity, the message was clear: Who had given her the MUDBLOOD scar on her arm. But instead of getting angry or cursing him, Hermione Granger simple gave hima cold, cruel and calculating smile and said:

"You."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know that Ron did not die or get killed by Antonin Dolohov but it sounded dramatic so I said it. *shrug* That's what ****fan fiction's about isn't it?**

**P.S. I give a shoutout to anyone who reviews my stories. After all a review or two gives a bit of ****inspiration!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I never expected so many reviews! All appreciated. Shoutout to LunaNotLoony, nikyta and as before, FlyingOrFalling26 and hbm6092.**

* * *

Shock. Silence. Tension. These were the features radiating throughout the hall. Breaths were held and eyes widened; Jaws slacked and speech was impaired. Every head in the hall whipped to see Luscious Malfoy's face, which was white with realization. He had thought he could get the upper hand. He had thought he could humiliate her. He thought wrong. He had done it. Somewhere in his future, he had tortured this woman before him (and she didn't seem like the type to forget easily).

Silence continued to press on until a soft muttering "I knew he was evil" was overheard, and the Great Hall's gazes drifted to the speaker: James Potter. Soon after, Sirius started chuckling as did the whole of Gryffindor: Of course, it would be James Potter to break the uneasy tension. Dumbledore stood tall and cleared his throat, gaining the student's attention.

* * *

"Well, I think that's all for tonight. Tomorrow is will be the last day of questioning. You are all dismissed. Sweet dreams," he said before stepping down, a tired look on his face.

Once again, the three girls strode out first, as everyone else was still letting Hermione's answer sink in.

"So that happened," The red-haired witch said while sitting on her bed, staring at her two best friends.

Luna turned to look at Hermione who was staring out the window. The dreamy-eyed girl gazed at her friend who was only wearing PJ pants and a pink camisole, whose face and body were turned so you couldn't see the worst of her scars. Luna sighed. Mione looked almost like a normal teenager (one who had gotten onto various fights since not all the scars were covered, but still, normal-ish).

"I'm sorry," Luna spoke softly.

The older girl turned her head towards the younger witch. "What for?"

"That question," replied Luna. She watched as Hermione visibly tensed at her words. "I know how much you hate being reminded of that day."

Hermione's head swiftly turned back towards the window and continued to look out at the stars. "It's fine. I'm used to it by now." Her voice was once again the hard steel, reminding Luna that though their dear Mya appeared innocent now, she was still the trained killer they knew.

"Was he serious?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Yep, he was serious all right, look over there."

"Dumbledore must be insane!"

"He must have his reasons."

The two men turned to face the final member of their trio in astonishment. "What on earth could be his reasoning for this Mooney?" James exclaimed. "There is no justifying"

"Oh stop Mya, Luna and I are both 17 and we have been training for roughly 4 years."

"And although I am legally 18, I am physically more around 19 or 20 and no, I will not tell you how that is. I have been training for a little over 5 years." Hermione finished for them.

"For the last and final question, Sirius Black!" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye sparkling bright. The young man called looked up at the ladies before him. He thought back to all the previous questions and at all the sad memories they have had to recall. Well, he was gonna change that.

"What was your funniest moment?" All three girls smiled when they thought about this but the rest of the hall groaned.

"Hmmmm, not many of those. Probably when I threw a random dung bomb out of the window 'cause I didn't need it anymore. Unfortunately, Harry's number one arch enemy Draco Malfoy happened to be standing exactly where it landed," Ginny spoke, receiving a round of laughter, mostly from the Gryffindors and aimed at Lucius Malfoy.

"Not funny for me but maybe the time I accidentally smashed a jar of bees on Neville Longbottom's head. He happened to be allergic so he had to be sent to the hospital wing at once..." Luna smiled. "Pretty awkward actually." Another round of more apologetic sounding laughter.

Silence past until Hermione spoke up after a couple of seconds. "My funniest memory would be getting my Hogwarts letter, I guess. Since I'm muggleborn, my parents thought it was a practical joke and nearly threw the letter in the fire when Professor Dumbledore arrived just in time outside causing another huge shock and Mother to faint. There aren't really many to choose from."

"Oh, I thought it would be when my brother finally realized you were a girl in fourth year!" joked Ginny.

Hermione smiled as the rest of the hall burst into laughter.

* * *

**Please feel free to review! Also, you can personal message me for story requests!**

**Moona xxx**


End file.
